Let Me Love You
by TrickZ PixxiE
Summary: Quatre comes back to earth after four and a half years to be at Wufei and Sally's wedding. He hasn't talked to the pilots sense he left, how warm is his welcome? (My First Story! ^_^; Please R+R!)
1. Let Me Love You Ch1 Confrontation

"Let me Love You"  
Chapter One  
  
By: Rebellious Angel Ghibriel  
  
hiyas, This is my first fic i'm putting up, yes at the moment it's rating won't be that bad,   
sense nothing is happening at the moment. And I know it probably sucks,   
but i would like it if you would please Read and Review.   
HeeHee..I'm really Nervous, well...Here it goes!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun shone brightly as a private space shuttle arrived at the space station. Once the shuttle was securly down, and landed, the hatched lowered it's side, and a blonde figured emerged from the massive space craft. The thin man was in a business suit, and carried two suitcases. One in each hand. The mans blue-green eyes overlooked the base as he took a deep breath. Earth. It had been four and a half years sense he had set his feet down on the planets surface. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be here. He had gotten away from all the other pilots, now he had to face them all.  
  
He took his first step down the platform and wobbled. The Gravity had escaped his mind. "just one more thing I was happy to leave", the blonde mumbled as he ajusted himself and continued down the platform, and into the spaceport.  
  
It was loud, and frantic inside. The intercom boomed flights in all kinds of languages, and people of all races and religions where gathering family and friends to catch their flights. The man took a deep breath. "Okay Quatre. We're just going to head straight for the doors. Their not here to greet me..so i'll just go." He whispered softly to himself as he walked threw the halls, being bumped more then once by unkindly fliers of the spaceport.   
  
As he walked his way threw Quatre reminded himself another reason of why he didn't ever want to return down to earth. The Spaceport was the biggest, busiest, and noisiest he had ever been to. Flights going and coming to and from everywhere. The blonde headed quickly threw the large doors out to the emmense parkinglot and carpool lane. he blinked and looked around. He had forgotten at how many people really do come to this spaceport. He flagged down a taxi and threw in his luggage, giving the directions to his Hotel.  
  
The hotel he had gotten was by the shore. If there was one thing Quatre was happy about to be back on earth, it was the ocean. It was the one thing he could get comfort from. the ocean and....Him. Quatre blinked a few times as the cab driver interuppted his thoughts. Quatre smiled and paid the man as he stepped out of the Taxi car, and closed the door. Picking up his luggage as the taxi drove away. He stared at the emmense building, it was atleast forty stories high. It was an elegant building as well, it had a warm glow. The door man nodded to him as he walked threw the glass doors, to the reception desk.  
  
The pilot checked in and was escorted to his room. He asked for one with access to the beach from his room, so his was on the first floor. The busboy nodded as he opened the door for the blonde, and Quatre walked into his room. Quatre took in the smell of the room and smiled as he turned around and tipped the boy as the boy scurried off to the front desk to assist someone else to their room.   
  
Quatre smirked as he threw his suitcases onto his bed and began to undress while he gazed threw the tall, sliding glass doors leading out to the ocean's shore. The pale man sighed as he dropped his shirt and pants onto his bed, and unzipped his suitcase. "Atleast they didn't come to the airport. I wouldn't know how to react." He told himself. Really, he probably would of cowered back into his private shuttle from Winner Co. and head straight back to the colony.  
  
He pulled out a pair or beige linen pants. They where long, and loose, but they where tight enough to show that he had curves the made him look quite femenine. And an old fasioned white shirt frilled with a high, turtle neck collar, and frilled on the cuffs of the sleeves. He put on his pants and shirt, and was buttoning up the shirt as he opened the glass sliding doors.  
  
The smell of salt, and the sound of the waves rolling in, onto the shore thickened the air. And a cool mist of sea water brushed his facd, and dampened his hair. He walked into the tide. The Pale man waded into the water and sat about a half a foot into the water, the waves rushing over him as they crashed a few feet behind him into the shore. His legs where stretched out, and his arms where holding his body weight as he gazed out, into the distance of the vast ocean.  
  
He escaped everything. The view, to him, was breath-taking. His only thought's of where how beautiful the ocean was and how enchanting it was. He felt as if a mermaid could just come and take him away, and he would never of cared. But his fantasy was abruptly ended as a space shuttle blasted off in the far distance. Quatre groaned as he knew, once again, he was on earth and that he had to see all the pilots. He didn't want to face them.  
  
He had left earth without the slightest hint to the others. He did it..for Him. He didn't really want to think about why he had left. He didn't want to think about who he left even more. He left so he didn't have to face the fact that he had fallen in love with..Him, and that if he had stayed any longer he knew he would of made a fool of himself by telling of his love. Because, the one he loved made it excruciatingly clear that the love was not returned.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Oh god, if you are real. Grant me one wish. Please...please don't let him love me the way I love him." The blonde looked off, down the long sandy beach to the left of him. the only sounds he head where the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore behind him and the momentary cries of seagulls flying overhead. The sound of the spaceshuttle from earlier had totally vanished from the atmosphere, as well as the shuttle. "Oh..I shouldn't of come back..." Quatre told himself.  
  
"Yeah....heh, but i'm kinda glad that you did."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well, there you are. ^_^; my first chapter to my first story. I know it's bad, but I'm still going to type up the second chapter that i have done hehehe..PLEASE Review. Thankies lotz.  
-Ghibriel  
E-mail Me at: Chasity@Trigun.com, or AIM message me at: bloodstainedangl 


	2. Let Me Love You Ch2 Forgivness

"Let me Love You" Chapter Two  
  
By: Rebellious Angel Ghibriel  
  
Hehehe..thankyou people who reviewed! Whee! I felt so loved when i saw all of your reviews and I just had to begin to type up the second chapter. ^_^ all of you be glad because i've started the third chapter. It's getting hard for me right now. I'm haviong a writer and Artist block (I draw and write) so the third chapter may take awhile to come up. I'm just warning you all who start following this story. I have a feeling it's going to be looong! Please review this one toooo! THANKIES!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre jumped at the sound of someone else. He turned around to see a solitary figure, with arms by his side, and icey cold eyes staring him down. "H-Heero..!" Quatre just managed to get the words out of his mouth. He was kind of suprised to see Heero. He smiled weakly as he stood up and walked twoards the man. They where less then an arms length from each other. Quatre smiled to Heero a bit more, but he got no reaction. "So..How-- " Quatre was ended shortly by a blow to the left side of his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, his face turning to the right from the force. He stood up and rubbed his cheek with the back of his left hand. Both men where silent.  
  
In the distance, Duo and Trowa felt guilty for sending Heero out, but they knew it was better for this to happen earlier then later on. Like at the wedding. Trowa had his arms crossed and one foot up on the wall behind him as he leaned on it. His trade mark, his Uni-bang was hanging down over one eye, as only one of his striking green eyes glared out onto the scene on the beach. Duo was leaning on the wall as well, one leg up and leaning on the wall, as with Trowa's, he had his arms crossed behind his back. Also, like always, no matter the situation, Duo had a smirk on.  
  
Trowa sighed and Turned away from the picture on the shore. Even though he wanted to come with Heero and Duo to do this, he regreted it now. He really did want to see the blonde again. No matter how much he tried to forget about him, for the past four and a half years, every morning he woke up and thought about him. Deep inside he knew he hated the boy, but he also knew he couldn't be mad at him forever. He regreted coming.  
  
As The stare down continued on the beach with Heero and Quatre, the silence was becoming quite akward. Quatre looked, away and down, staring at the sand. He took a deep breathe and broke the silence. "I.....I deserved that." The answer startled Heero. He was waiting for the blonde to qustion him on his actions, but instead, he took it in a very calm manner. Heero didn't know what to say.  
  
" I know I deserved that." Quatre continued, "I leave all of you, without saying a word of my departure, and then i don't even keep in touch for four and a half years, and now I show up. Just for Wufei's wedding. " Quatre turned around, his back to the solemn pilot. Really, he knew the biggest reason he came back was for Trowa, but he didn't dare admit it.  
  
*******************  
  
You see, a few weeks ago, he got mail from earth. He was shocked to see it was from Wufei. It was addressed to Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner. He had wondered how he had found him, but on further questioning of himself, he knew being the owner and the head of such a large Company such as Winner Co. , it wasn't that hard. The letter was the wedding invitation to Wufei and Sally's wedding, and some bried information on where it was going to be held, and the dates and times of everything.  
  
Quatre, at first was happy, but as he thought about it, he had second thoughts. He knew returning to earth ment to face all the pilots and all there anger and rage from being so rudely pushed out of Quatre's life. Each pilot, he knew, would probably, either verbally, or physically tell or show how much they felt about what Quatre did. And Quatre knew he deserved it. Now, the beginning of what he had planned has started. Exactly the way he had invisioned it. And the end, he had planned, isn't going to be a fairytale ending.  
  
*******************  
  
Quatre shook his head, leaving his endless ocean of thoughts and turned back around. He smiled to Heero, but looked down. "Thankyou...Heero. Atleast you came face to face to me and showed me how felt about what I did. Heh, I know, it was an act of dishonor. Hee. I'm sounding like Wufei not, arn't I? Anyways, If you don't accually forgive me, I know I really don't deserve to be.."  
  
Heero glared at Quatre, as the blonde looked up from the ground. There was silence again, except for the waves rolling in and the seagulls cries. Quatre stared ack, waiting for any sign of any kind of emotions. Suddonly, something strange happened. It startled Quatre. Heero, the pilot known for being suicidal and quite a loner gave a slight smile to him. Well, it was a smirk accually, but Quatre didn't care.  
  
"Q...you've grown. Heh, i'm glad you're back." He made the pale man even more suprised as he stepped closer and locked him in a loose and short embrace. Quatre blinked as Heero began to walk away. He was confused a bit, but he knew he was forgiven. He crossed his right arm, relaxed over his stomach, and held onto his left elbow. He smiled, and turned around to stare off into the ocean once more. One down, three to go. He thought, but he knew, the hardest was yet to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
There you go. Hehe not so much of a cliff hanger. I think this chapter was kind of confusing. Oh well, hmn. Please Review this one too and tell me if it's confusing or not. Or if you hace any idea's or things you think I should work on. Hehe THANKS! -Ghibriel 


	3. Let Me Love You Ch3 In The Name Of Love

Let Me Love You  
Chapter Three: In the Name of Love  
By: Rebellious Angel Ghibriel  
  
Fianally ! The Third Chapter. The title is because I refer to some Moulin Rouge songs in this twisted chapter. Here it is all, a LOOONG chapter. Yes, i promise it. I really do. I typed this over at my sisters house, and started around 1:30 am. No matter, I'm Jamming to Loriene Music *Sigh* Komijo.... and draining my brain of details and words. Well, onto the show!!! Well, the story.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Quatre walked off the beach back into his room. Before he headed in, he glanced in the direction that Heero walked in, only to see who he didn't want to see. Trowa. He couldn't help but stare, he was entranced by the French pilots green, possessing eyes. He knew that soon enough Trowa would feel his eyes on him, but he couldn't look away. His body had a cold chill, and he began to shake slightly. Already, he knew, it was going to be hard to see Trowa up close again, let alone speak to him. The Blonde watched as Trowa stood up straight from leaning on the wall as Heero reached him and Duo. Quatre didn't know why but he blushed a bit. Trowa was still the tall, lean figure he use to be. Alittle more colder looking in the eyes, but more mature looking. Quatre's eyes scanned nerviously over the man, his feelings lead him straight down to the mans cock. he could still see the slight hint of large, thick flesh, which lied underneath. Quatre's face turned red, he felt himself blush. Quatre quickly looked up, and returned gazing into Trowa's eyes.  
  
Duo smirked and glomped Heero, enthusiastically. Trowa rolled his eyes, as he waited for Duo's act of love to end. Heero blushed a bit and looked away. Duo giggled as he huggled the Gundam Zero Pilot. Duo hopped down and smirked , "Hehe..Hee-chan!: Duo shook a finger a bit, "You shouldn't of been so harsh, but i guess it was for the best." Trowa stood there silently looking into the sky, awaiting for the sign to depart from the place of hiding. Duo blinked and glanced over to a figure in the distance, he giggled as he whipsered to Heero and heero glanced over for few seconds, then crossed his arms and stared off into the other direction, secretly sneaking peeks at Duo. Of course, Duo cought everyone but said nothing. "Trowa.." Duo chided as he giggled, glancing back over to the distant figure, "You have an admirer." Trowa followed Duo's glance and looked over to the figure. He saw a blonde figure staring at him. It was Quatre.  
  
The wind blew strong for a second and quatre's hair waved infront of his face. He could still make out Trowa's figure. Once the wind died down he looked closely, only to see a neon green eye staring directly into his eyes. Quatre, wided eyed, and blushing ran up the stairs into his room, and closed the door. He stopped himself as he sat down onto his bed. He Breathed deeply as he repeated the picture of the man staring straight at him. Right directly into his eyes with his entrancing, neon green eyes. "Oh..." Quatre gasped in a shaky monotone, "why must I be so infatuated with him? I need to find someone else. Trowa doesn't feel the same way I do. I need to find someone who accually feels what I feel in return." Quatre held his head, then flopped down, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, "Oh. There is no one else I long for."  
  
Suddonly there was a calm, soft knock on the door. Quatre sat up and took in a few deep breaths, readying himself for whatever was to come. He cleared his throught and stood up. "Coming!" The blonde announced. He fixed his hair and shakily set his hand on the cold, brass door knob. He twisted it slowly and opened up the door. He was greeted by an overwhelming huge bouqet of red, white and pink roses, accompained by babies breath, in blue prism wrappings. Quatre blinked as he heard a startling voice come from behind the flowers. "Greetings, and welcome back, miraculous one." The enchanting voice made the boy blush. The bouqet moved as the figure moved into the room. The tall figure was caressed with long blonde hair down to the mans waist. The mans deep blue eyes stared right into the pilots eyes, Quatre was speechless. It was......Zechs Marquise.  
  
The man lifted up quatre's hand with his long slender, and smooth fingers. Being careful not to touch his palm, for it's an act of impoliteness, and raised it up slightly as he bet down and kissed the back of the blondes hand softly with his warm, soft lips. The tall man smiled as he set his hand back down and stood up, handing Quatre the flowers. "I Heard you had come back, and I just had to be the first to greet you on your return." Quatre bowed as he held the flowers, " Oh, domo-arigato, but yuy, Heero-san has already greeted me on my return. Gomenesai." Zechs blinked, and looked over the boys softly curved face, and scanned it for any flaws. "Hmn...Yes...." He softly set his hand on Quatre's chin and turned his face to the right. He ran his thumb along the swollen, bruised mark. Quatre flinched and Zechs narrowed his eyes a bit, " I see that he has. Not quite a warm welcome, I take it?" Zechs' removed his hand from the pilots chin to his side, as Quatre shook no, "No, it wasn't, but I deserved it." Zechs smirked a bit as he sat down on a chair, and crossed his left leg over his right. Leaning back onto the chair.  
  
"Heh, to admit, I agree with you there, but-" Zechs tugged gently on quatre's hand, pulling him down a bit. Zechs smiled softly as he leaned up and planted a soft, sweet, and warm kiss onto the lips of the boy. Quatre was startled, he didn't know what to do. But for the short time that he felt the other mans lips on his all thoughts of Trowa Barton where quickly flooded away. Zechs' lips departed the boys and his blue eye's reopened to gaze into the other mans blue-green eyes, "I'm glad you're back. I've had many years to plan this reunion. Many years thinking of you, Quatre Raberba winner." Quatre smiled, he found a cure for his longing of the french pilot! It was the man known as "Kaze", it was Zechs Marquise. The Brother ( technically EX brother) of Releana Peacecraft. Quatre set down the flowers on the table. He kept his gaze fixed on the tall, platnium blonde figure, who smiled back. Zechs took the boys hands and pulled him closer, as he kissed softly on his left hand, going slowly up his arm a bit. Quatre let out a sigh, closing his eyes, as he felt Zechs' right hand leave his own right hand and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Quatre didn't give in at all, he felt as if he was high on ecstasy, it felt slightly awkward, but he enjoyed it deeply.  
  
Zechs looked up at Quatre's face and smiled, " please, tell me if you wish for me to stop." Quatre mistook Zechs' sentence for saying he was going to stop, Quatre was hooked on the feeling and opened his eyes, falling to his knees. He clasped the other mans hands in his and kissed them repeatedly a few times, "Please, no. don't stop." Quatre pleaded, looking into the mans eyes, "please," He kissed the mans hands again then rested his head on them closing his eyes, "don't stop." Zechs motioned for Quatre to release his hands and Quatre did. Quatre layed his hands on Zechs leg, as he rested his head upon his hands. Zechs stroked The boys silky blonde hair gently. Quatre Took a deep breath, "It's alittle bit funny." Zechs looked down, "what is?" Quatre sat up and looked into Zechs eyes, "This feeling inside. I'm the type who cannot hide." Zechs looked at The boy curiously. Quatre continued, singing softly, and like a bird. His voice was like crystal, "I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind....That I put down in words.....How wonderful life is..now you're in the world."  
  
Zechs smiled, leaning over and kissing the pilots forehead. Quatre giggled. Zechs spoke softly, and calmly, as he always did, "My, what an angelic voice you have." Quatre nodded, "Domo Arigato." Zechs nodded, " I would love to hear you sing for me again." Quatre had a wide grin, "I would love to do that..for you that is." Zechs chuckled a bit, " I would like that." Quatre stood up, and thought for awhile about a song. He had nothing he could thing of. Fianally he got an ispiration, he began shakily, and a bit soft, though Zechs didn't mind.  
  
I follow the night   
Can't stand the light   
When will I begin   
To live again?   
  
One day I'll fly away   
Leave all this to yesterday   
What more could your love do for me?   
When will love be through with me?   
  
Why live life from dream to dream?   
And dread the day when dreaming ends   
  
  
Quatre Stopped ubruptly, thoughts of Trowa pouring back in. He turned around, "N-no..." Zechs blinked, "What is it?" Quatre thought for awhile, "I....can't love..love is silly. No one has loved me. No who I use to love, nor you. Love is just silly." Zechs stood up and walked over to Quatre and began to sing. He sang harmonically, like he was sent from the heavens, or he was a god.  
  
Love is a many splendored thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love  
  
  
Quatre shook his head, "Please don't start that again." Zechs smirked and sang again, "All you need is love...." Quatre walked away from Zechs to the table with the flowers as he ran his fingers along the roses petals, "A man has got to eat." Zechs was persistant, "All you need is love..." Quatre shook his head, and walked into the kichen area of the room, Zechs across the room, by the sliding doors, "He'll end up on the street...uhh.." Zechs walked over to the kitchen area and leaned on the two sided counter, of which Quatre was on the other side, "All you need is love." Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes, "Love is just a game." Zechs moved, hopped onto the conter and over it cornering Quatre, "I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me.." Quatre hunched over and got out from the corner and walked back onto the other side of the counter, "The only way of loving me baby Is to pay a lovely fee." Zechs hopped over the counter and grasped the blonds hands tightly, " Just one night. Give me just one night" Quatre shook his head and looked away, to his right, " There's no way, Cause you can't pay." Zechs grasped Quatre's hands tighter, "In the name of love. One night in the name of love." Quatre pulled his hands away, "You Crazy fool," He walked to the glass doors and slid it open walking out onto the beach, " I won't give into you." Zechs walked out and stopped at the door, "Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, Oh baby don't leave me this way." Quatre wrapped his arms around himself looking of into the distance.  
  
"You think that people would have enough of silly love songs." Zechs walked over to Quatre and ran his hands over his shoulders, "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," Quatre tilted his head to the left slightly to glance at Zechs behind me, then look down then away, back at the ocean, "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." Zechs stepped away from Quatre, "Well what's wrong with that, I like to know," then climbed up onto the roof, that was over a deep drainage chanel, which made the fall atleast twenty feet, and he was standing on a small, iron peg, "Cause here I go again!" Quatre ran out onto the beach to face Zechs, "Get down!" Zechs wobbled but continued singing, "Love lifts us up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, On a mountain high" Quatre was quite frustrated at Zechs, " Love makes us act like we are fools, Throw our lives away for one happy day." Zechs jumped down and made it safely onto the sand, which was only about 9 feet down, he put his arm around Quatre, "We can be heroes Just for one day." Quatre pulled away and sang quite soft, as he walked up the stairs onto the porch of his room, "You, you will be mean..." Zechs walked up the stairs after the blonde, "No I won't." Quatre looked at Zechs, "I," He turned away and walked into the hotel room, "I'll drink all the time." Zechs walked in and sang strongly, "We should be lovers." Quatre kept his back to Zechs and shook his head, " We can't do that."  
  
Zechs stepped closer to Quatre and sang it stronger, " We should be lovers, and thats a fact." Quatre turned around and shook his head again, "No, nothing will keep us together!" Zechs walked up to Quatre and wrapped his arms around quatre as quatre put his hands on Zechs, looking nervously into Zechs eyes, who was staring back, "We could steal time." Both men took a deep breath and sang in harmony together, Quatre in a higher pitch then Zechs,  
  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be heroes  
  
Quatre smiled as he listened to Zechs sing, Zechs smiled back, singing boldly, "Just because I, and I will always love you!" Quatre stared intently at Zechs, "I only can't help..." Zechs took a deep breath and the two sang in harmony again, "Loving You...!"   
  
The two men where silent as they breathed, and Quatre began singing softly again, "How wonderfuly life is..." Zechs smiled and sang softly with Quatre,  
  
.....Now your in the world.................... .  
  
******************************************  
  
Zechs smiled as he kissed Quatre strongly, feeling the boys mouth open, he slid his tounge into his mouth, only to be greeted by the pilots anxious tounge, There where soft moans from both men as they kissed in passion with each other. Zechs ran his hands along Quatres back, running his hands up his shirt, as Quatre held the back of Zechs head with both hands. There Kiss was long, and consisted of small breaks of words such as ' I love you', and 'touch me', 'kiss me' and 'don't stop'. The two where enthralled with each other, the where enjoying and savoring everything.  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside, where Trowa, Duo, and Heero where, Duo and Heero had recently left. Trowa had stayed behind, now he was glad he did. Zechs and Quatre flashed threw his mind, as he heard the tune of their distant song in his head. He was thinking of all the times he had neglected Quatre, and refused to show how he felt. Now it all ended up in misfortune, Zech's earning the love of the boy that he, Trowa Barton was madly in love with. He was mad with jelousy, it was drazing him crazy. He couldn't get the sight of those two together and Quatre yelling for the saftey of Zechs to get down. Trowa for the first time, took in a deep breath and sang softly. Not high or low but normally, and softly to himself, fianally declaring what he had tried so hard to deny...  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
.................  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
*******************  
  
Trowa walked back to the main street and had is head hung as he walked back to his house.   
Back with Zechs and Quatre, Zechs had an important meeting and had to run along. They gave their goodbyes, and Zechs left. His car parked a distance away, he walked hurridly to it passing Trowa, Zechs was singing to himself, "I hope you don't mind..I hope you don't mind..that I put down in words..How wonderful life is..now your in the world." He blinked and nodded to Trowa, "Good day. I've got to be going, have a nice day, Trowa Barton." Trowa glared at Zechs get into his car, start it up and drive off. Trowa was filled with more rage, and repeated his proclamation,  
  
Why..Does my Heart Cry ?!!!  
Feelings I can't Hide !!!!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
Trowa breathed in deeply, "Quatre...I will redeem myself. I shall become the one you can't stop thinking about, the one you dream of, the one you wish of, and fantasize of. I shall get your love back. No matter what it takes..I proclaim it on this day.   
I, So known as Trowa Barton, love you , Quatre Raberba Winner !  
  
*************************************  
  
There you go, i was going to make it a cliff hanger but i decided to be nice to you so you can rest in piece as I write the next chapter because I started this chapter at 1:30 am, and i just finished it at 5:08 am !! Gad, talk about awhile, i hope it's to all of your likings. I think it has some humour in it!  
-Ghibriel ^_^ 


End file.
